bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 1b
Entering the garden at a brisk pace, Dontaine stopped to take in the splendor of the Strykia family garden. Trees, bushes, and flowering plants from all over the Commonwealth were kept in a climate controlled sanctuary. Their colorful vibrancy was available year round, making a peaceful retreat available to the High Lord’s family and staff all the time. Dontaine took a moment to relish in the smells and sights around him. Opening himself to the Force, Dontaine let the flood of life wash over him. And within that wash, he felt the telltale signs of youthful exuberance near him. Bursting from the bushes came young Allyson, breathing heavily and laughing as she ran. It took only a moment for the six year-old girl to notice her oldest brother standing there. A wide smile broke out on her smooth features, showing the recent loss of her two front teeth. Her new, adult teeth were just breaking through. She ran straight to Dontaine, her excitement very obvious. “Dontaine!” Allie shouted as she jumped into her brother’s arms. “You're home!” “Yes I am, little sister!” Dontaine responded as he wrapped his sibling in a tight hug. Separating from the hug, he lifted her in the air in front of him, returning a smile to match hers. “Still strong! I knew it!” Allie squealed with delight. “Barely enough to lift you!” Dontaine stated. “You've grown since the last time I saw you.” “Nu-uh!” She squinted, screwing up her face to give him a look that said she didn't believe her brother’s statement. “Mom and dad says I’m still little.” “Little Daughter of the Morning does not count as calling you little.” Dontaine said with a chuckle, referring to the nickname his parents often called his sister. “You'll be caught up with me before you know it.” Dontaine put Allyson down just in time for three other children to burst into the entry area of the garden. The oldest Draygan immediately drew to a stop as he saw Allyson with his youngest sibling. A smile bloomed on his face at the sight of his older brother. The other two ran past Draygan before coming to a sudden stop, almost right in front of Dontaine. Looking up, the two other six year-olds were caught unaware by the presence of the oldest Strykia child standing before them. The shaggy-haired cousin, Therryn, immediately gave his older cousin a respectful bow. Lastly was Graydon. His eyes flashed with a bright blue glow which would become such a strong characteristic of his. While he attempted to hide his smile initially, Dontaine knew that his youngest brother was mocking him with feigned honor, while he was bursting to greet him. “Honored Gai’din. May you find shade and water on this day.” Graydon said, giving Dontaine an over-exaggerated bow. “Oh? And may the Force be with you to find the same, honored Gai’din.” Dontaine returned with an even deeper bow. Straightening, the brothers locked their eyes, attempting to stare each other down, a six year-old against the sixteen year-old. Smiles broke across both of their faces, almost simultaneously, resulting in both of them laughing and moving to embrace each other. Dontaine lifted Graydon up, holding him at eye level. “Did you miss me?” “Not really.” Graydon tried to say nonchalantly. His smile betrayed him. “Yeah. I didn't miss you either.” “I've kept tabs on you.” Graydon said mockingly. “Cersei’s sister said you spent time on Knydia. Are you really going to marry her?” “My little brother.” Dontaine laughed. “You've already got a network of spies working for you. Perhaps you should be father’s heir. And no, I'm not marrying that one.” “Good. She’s power hungry.” Graydon stated. Dontaine looked to Draygan who simply shrugged and smiled. Setting Graydon down, Dontaine had to quickly fend off all of his siblings and his cousin as they tackled him to the ground. When the impromptu wrestling was over, the young Strykias were sitting in a loose circle. Dontaine lost track of time as his younger relatives bombarded him with questions about his recent adventures and tales from outside the Commonwealth. *** “You seem troubled, Stormfist.” Jinsai Master Jevan Harkonna said, addressing Dontaine by his Jinsai honor name. “It’s nothing.” Dontaine attempted to deflect his master’s probe away, falling silent. “No. You’re more morose than usual today.” Dontaine remained silent. He wished they were in their Shoto fighters, rather than relegated to a troop transport. It was easier to hide all of the negative away from his master when they flew separately. His thoughts nearly betrayed him. Dontaine had to stuff them back down and lock them away. Tol Skorr had left the Jedi Order and was now working with the Separatists. Did that mean everything that Tol had told him was a lie? How had Dontaine missed that earlier? Tol Skorr was a general in the Grand Army of the Republic, yet somehow Dooku had swung him over to the side of the Seps. When did it happen? When they had talked, was Tol acting as a disgruntled Jedi or a member of the Confederacy? “I think I’m nervous to take the Oaths, that’s all.” Dontaine finally responded to his master. Jevan looked at him with an inspecting gaze for a moment. “Why be so concerned? Dontaine, you are ready for this. After we’re done on Ibera, we’re going straight to Odia so you can finish your apprenticeship. You’re more than ready to take the tests and then hold the Oath Rod. It’s time for you to shine, my boy!” Dontaine gave Jevan a pained smile as his master clapped him on the shoulder. Instead of looking at his prideful master, Dontaine looked out the cockpit viewport, over the shoulder of the Lutrin pilot in front of him. The planet Ibera was beginning to fill up the view as they began their descent. “I’m going to go back and make sure the troops are ready.” Dontaine said as he unbuckled his restraints to get out of his seat. Once he was away from the crew and Master Harkonna, Dontaine paused in the small corridor leading back to the hold where ADF troops were making ready for their landing. Dontaine put his forearm against the bulkhead and rested his head on his arm. He momentarily thought about how different life might have been if he didn’t have abilities in the Force. He might not be alive if that was the case. His abilities had saved him more than once when superhuman reflexes through the Force kept him away from death’s fingers. Tol Skorr had said that the Jedi were planning on moving against the Senate and the Chancellor, taking over the government and essentially take over the Republic. The Jinsai and his own father, Artur, were just as involved. Tol said that Graydon and Allyson were going to be used as bargaining chips with the Jedi too, securing a safe zone for the Commonwealth and giving power to individuals for the wrong reasons. It was no secret that Dontaine had harbored ill feelings about the Jedi and their practices since the day when his mother had petitioned for the two Orders to join together. Now Dontaine saw that perhaps the Jedi had been orchestrating everything from the beginning. They could get the twins and mold them into the perfect little brain-washed drones that all Jedi initiates were. By the time the twins were on their own, they’d be too indoctrinated to know the difference. How deep did this plot run? It wasn’t going to happen. His brother and sister wouldn’t be mere pawns for the Jedi… Not if he had anything to say about it. Dontaine raised his head from his arm and steeled himself for whatever he would have to do. Walking back to the hold, he felt better. He knew what he had to do. *** It was a far rougher landing than it should have been. Once the transport was down, the troops dispersed just like they were suppose to. Dontaine took charge of one squad while Jevan took another to begin sweeps for Separatist survivors from the Acheeva campaign that were reported to be hiding in the abandoned agri town. Dontaine checked his comlink and saw that the Midlorian Cruiser, the Gai’din, had just assumed a stationary orbit and was standing by for support. He closed the device and began to follow the troops deeper into the settlement. The Iberan militia was still tied up trying to clean up the more populated areas that had seen combat activity. They were busy with policing the areas to keep looters at bay and assisting with disposing of the remnants of the droid army that had tried to seize the planet for it’s food production. A combination of Commonwealth and Republic forces had landed and repelled the invaders, destroying the droids and leaving a handful of sentients hiding to avid capture. Now, Dontaine and Jevan were coming in for clean-up. This wasn’t a job for Jinsai Gai’din. Dontaine scowled as he cautiously made his way down an alleyway, flanking a pair of Sangheili troopers on the next street over. This was beneath him. The Jinsai should be defending vital and key locations. They should be shoulder to shoulder with the other defenders of the Republic. Dontaine gently stepped over the shattered shell of a B1 Battle Droid, its upper torso creating a trip fall while its legs were embedded in the wall some two meters above Dontaine’s head. Just as he cleared the debris, Dontaine caught movement ahead of him. The hatch on a doorway had been blown away, leaving an opening into a building up ahead. Dontaine was sure something had moved in the shadows of the interior of the building. With Lightsaber in hand, Dontaine slowly and cautiously crept into the shattered doorway. He paused inside to let his eyes adjust to the change in lighting. Peering into the dimness, he looked for signs of someone or something being in there with him. There were tracks in the dust along the back wall, leading to an interior door that led deeper into the building. Dontaine slowly made his way over and examined the tracks. They were fresh. They were the tracks of a humanoid, or at least a bipedal creature. Creeping along, following the tracks, Dontaine pushed deeper into the abandoned building. Turning a corner, Dontaine suppressed a gasp as he came face-to-face with an alien. It was actually a Vian from the Peruvian Sector, but it took a moment for that to register with Dontaine. The realization that the Vian were part of the Dominion and that they had recently joined the CIS took a moment to register also. “Wait, Lord Strykia!” The Vian cried just as Dontaine brought his Lightsaber up to ignite it. “I’m more use to you and the salvation of your Commonwealth than I am as a corpse!” “You had better speak fast, Sep.” Dontaine growled. The war was still on, after all. The Vian retreated a step back before speaking quickly. “Your discontent with the state of your brethren and their treatment by the powers that be has been noted. You are not alone. There are others within the Commonwealth that know what you do now and wish the same end that you do. They don’t want to be pawns. They wish to be in charge of their own destinies.” Dontaine squinted his eyes; the glow emanating from them was intense. “What do you know?” “The plot by the Jedi is coming closer and closer to the time when they will act.” The Vian answered. “When their plot is done, then your siblings will be given over. Is that a price you want to pay for freedom from a new type of tyranny and oppression?” “Your words are nothing but a Separatist trick.” Dontaine growled. “Are they?” The Vian asked. “The Jedi have produced this story about the long dead Sith returning and plunging the galaxy into war. They have created a Clone Army to appear to defend the galaxy when in reality, they are making it ready for a regime change. War-torn systems will lack the necessary resources to defend against the Jedi forces that the heretics now command. If the Jedi are leading an army of the Light side, then why are their fellow servants of the Force not leading that army too?” Dontaine lowered his guard, but kept his saber in hand. The Vian’s words felt right. It made sense. It all made sense. “There are members of the Landsraad who know this too.” The Vian continued. “They need a leader right now who can help defeat this Jedi scheme. They need someone with power and authority to lead the charge, sound the call and keep the Commonwealth where it belongs. The Commonwealth could lead the charge for the Republic and put down this menace before it’s too late. You could be the one, Lord Strykia. You could save the Republic.” “Who are these others?” Dontaine asked. He was still suspicious, but the words had given him hope. “Your Master’s own brother, the Baron.” The Vian answered. “He’s formed a backing since he first found out about your father’s duplicity.” “So they want a leader?” “Yes.” The Vian replied. “They see a new era beginning with you. The Baron has watched you with his treacherous brother and he sees that you are willing to bridge the old rift between your Houses. You could lead the Commonwealth into a time so much better than the previous years that have led up to the Clone Wars. Young, passionate, and powerful. You would be a beacon for your people to rally around. You could lead the Commonwealth to greatness within the Republic. You’d end the corruption and the uncaring. You’d be a hero.” “But I’d need to overthrow my father, wouldn’t I?” “I’m afraid so.” The Vian answered again. “He holds sway over your mother and the rest of House Strykia. He’s got something that is keeping them loyal to him alone, letting him pull the strings in this intricate, devious plot.” “I can’t let him basically sell my brother and sister into what will essentially slavery. I’ll kill him if I have to. This whole war is a farce. This has gone too far!” “I can’t believe I’m hearing what I am!” Came the voice of Jevan Harkonna from behind Dontaine. “What is this?” Dontaine wheeled around. Inside, he felt a fire burning. The words made sense and setting foot onto the path outlined by the Vian made sense. But for the most part, his ego felt that this path was a chance to show that the Jinsai were stronger than the Jedi. They weren’t equals. Dontaine knew he could best any number of them. His master was the first hurdle on that path. Dontaine clipped his Lightsaber onto his belt and held out his arms in a passive stance. “This is me finding out the truth. Have you been in league all along? Is that why my father and you brokered a deal for my apprenticeship? With me away from my family, it would be far easier to keep the truth hidden. I can’t believe you would let innocent children be used as pawns, Master.” “Dontaine! This is foolishness!” Jevan shouted. “What has this creature done to you?” “I’ve given him the truth, Harkonna!” The Vian spat as he began raising a blaster rifle up towards Jevan. “Separatist lies!” Jevan spat back, bring his deactivated Lightsaber up and into a ready position. Dontaine didn’t really think, he just acted on impulse. He stretched out his hand quickly, surprising Jevan and using the Force to pull his master’s Lightsaber out of the older Antrixian’s hand. Just as quickly, the rifle flew from the Vian’s hands to Dontaine’s other. “Dontaine! What are you-” Jevan’s words were cut off as the blaster rifle fired and sent a blaster bolt directly into his chest. The Jinsai Master was dead before he finished falling to the ground. “That was surprising.” The Vian said, taking a step towards Dontaine. Dontaine’s eyes flared a brilliant red as he ignited the Lightsaber and quickly swung at the Vian. His stare was fixed on the body of his dead master as he struck. The energy blade easily cut through the other alien’s mid section. “That was… equally… surprising.” The Vian choked as his bisected body collapsed to the floor. War was war. Dontaine still had a job to do, even though he was planning on setting off on a new course. The Vian was a Separatist, but he might have also been the best resource Dontaine could have had right there. Everything made sense, even though people had to die. Dontaine found that he was okay with that. People had to die for the greater good. Once he was finished, Anakin Skywalker wouldn’t be the only heroic Force-user in the galaxy. *** Baron Vladmir Harkonna rested in his oversized repulsor chair just inside the hangar, watching the Phoenix shuttle land in his personal bay. The bloated Antrixian noble had to force himself into looking somber. Inside, he was beaming. His goody-goody brother had finally met his demise at the hands of the Separatists. There would be no more lectures about how a noble should act coming from Jevan Harkonna. Next to the Baron stood the young Feyd Rautha, the Baron’s nephew. Feyd was born illegitimately to the Baron’s sister and was considered a bastard within the noble Houses. The Baron didn’t care. Feyd was everything that the Baron could ask for in someone that was practically his son. They stood there to pay their respects to the fallen family member. It was actually more to gloat over his demise. The ramp to the shuttle lowered and two of the House Harkonna guards came down, guiding the repulsor cart that carried Jevan Harkonna’s lifeless body inside a casket. Behind them walked the silent, almost brooding, Dontaine Strykia. It was tradition that had brought him to Geidi Prime, escorting the body of his dead master. Dontaine didn’t care about tradition anymore. His duty was his own now. In light of everything that had happened, the Tribunal had granted him a stay for his testing and Oath ceremony. Until that time, Dontaine had almost full rights as a Norudan, essentially the equivalent to a Jedi Knight. His gloom wasn’t over the death of his master. Dontaine was focused on the how of how he would carry out his plans. Dontaine looked over and found the Baron and Feyd watching him. He knew what tradition demanded, even though he didn’t like it. The rift between House Harkonna and House Strykia was huge and he was currently an “enemy” on Geidi Prime. He turned away from Jevan’s escort and approached the Baron. “Baron Harkonna.” Dontaine addressed the obese Antrixian. “By the custom of the Jinsai, Master Jevan Harkonna has been returned to his homeworld to be laid to rest.” “Thank you, Lord Strykia.” The Baron responded, trying to remain morose. “Now, by your leave, Baron.” Dontaine said, wanting to be done with his task and away from Geidi Prime. “If I could, young Lord.” Baron Harkonna said quickly, giving Donatine pause. “I’d like to talk to you before you go.” “Baron?” Dontaine asked, puzzled. “Be at ease, my friend.” The Baron casually said. He looked over to ensure that his own guards had exited the hangar by now. “I believe you and I need to talk.” “I’m not sure what could be said.” Dontaine replied. He remembered the Vian’s words on Ibera, but he still didn’t trust them. The Baron was the representative of Geidi Prime and House Harkonna on the Landsraad. “I don’t mean to talk about my brother, Dontaine.” The Baron responded. “We both know how he died. It’s a shame you weren’t able to help him. Perhaps the true shame is that he couldn’t help himself. Now, there are people that can help themselves and at the same time, help the Commonwealth. I think you know what I mean.” “I might know.” “You do.” The Baron nudged the control on his repulsor chair to inch closer to Dontaine. “You have faithfully served the Jinsai and the tradition of the Commonwealth since you became attached to my brother. Now, I think you want to continue to serve the tradition of the Commonwealth and not watch it become tarnished.” “You do know.” Dontaine was surprised. There were truths in the Vian’s words. If the Vian was right, then the rest was true too. “I know that you have formed a bridge that spans the rift that has existed between our houses for over two hundred years.” Baron offered Dontaine a smile. “I also know that you are strong, smart, and brave. You are the embodiment of everything the Commonwealth and the Jinsai have embraced for eons. I know you are very conflicted right now.” “Conflicted about what?” “What you need to do!” The Baron tried to act as sincere as possible. “You father is trying to do the right thing, but in the end, it will all be the same. The Jedi will doom us all. Power corrupts, Dontaine. When they have power, they will be no better than the mythical Sith that they say have returned from the grave. By that time, it will be too late. The Jinsai will be no more. We’ll be just another set of star systems that can be taxed and stripped of freedom and ideas.” “But how do we stop this from happening?” Dontaine asked. He was drawn into the Baron’s words now. “With ideas, my lad.” The baron eased back in his floating chair. “The Commonwealth is strong enough to reinforce the Republic in the Inner Rim. We could lead the charge that frees the Republic from the power play that the Jedi mean to make. You could save the Commonwealth, Dontaine. You could succeed your father and turn the tide, saving your brother and sister before the Prophecy comes to pass.” “You know of the prophecy?” “Who doesn’t?” The Baron smiled again. “The Prophecy says that a blue blade will turn black and throw us into darkness. Only the twin blades that come from the black one can save us then. Doesn’t it make sense? The twins are your siblings, the blue blade is your father! He means to turn our homes into something they’re not! He means to help plunge the galaxy into darkness to try and protect his own interests. It will cost him the twins and if they are given over, we lose the answer to the Prophecy when it comes to pass. But now that you know that, you can change it before it happens.” “I’m one lone Jinsai, Baron. I can’t do it alone.” “You won’t have to. You’ll have my support, along with the Shiado clan. With our support, you’ll also gain House Xingus and House Corrino. Captain Harkness knows what we know and he’ll support us. There are some other outside forces that have said they would help us in our hour of need too. Once House Strykia is again secure, you’ll have the support of the Landsraad. Then, you can lead the charge to gain the support of the Republic. But we have to act fast!” Continue Reading Category:Events